


Moonlight In Your Eyes

by XxMinxOfASnakexX30 (XxTheSnakesMinxxX30)



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Original Character(s), Pre-The Maze Runner, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheSnakesMinxxX30/pseuds/XxMinxOfASnakexX30
Summary: Just a quick one shot of Gally/OFC cause it's Will's birthday lol. And he's my favorite. So, yeah. Here's to yet another year of sexy Gally fics.
Relationships: Gally (Maze Runner)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Moonlight In Your Eyes

Moonlight In Your Eyes

It was dead quiet in the Glade and Gally’s heightened senses told him that she was near, on her way to confront him, like a tornado with a heartbeat.

He could smell the anger radiating off her small body and his eyes flashed a deep red as his fangs became visible in the moonlight. 

He had known since the day she arrived, only months after the Gladers had found him unconscious and almost dead in the middle of the maze that she belonged to him.

She had given him life in a way that he could never repay her for, and the sheer magnitude of what they shared would never ever be known to anyone but them.

He closed his eyes and relished in the way she smelled.

Like a passing rainstorm and freshly cut wood. 

Opening his eyes, he saw that her petite figure was storming through the tree line, and her own fangs were extended in anger at him. 

“Good evening, love.” He murmured knowing that his casualness would likely piss her off even more.

“Don’t you bloody start with me, Gally. You know damn well you didn’t need to do that to him. He was just talking to me, for fuck’s sake.” 

His mate, and only love Astera screamed as he blinked slowly and tilted his head to the side taking in the sight of her, curve by curve, inch by inch.

“Oh? Were you? Was it just me or did that talking include a kiss or two? Because by the looks of it, he had his fill of you rather quickly, I’d say.” 

Astera’s red hair blew around her as the wind picked up and she marched herself over to stand nose to nose with her mate. 

“He was mistaken in doing so, but I assure you it didn’t warrant you laying him up in the bloody Medjack wing. They can’t even wake him, Gally! They don’t even know if he WILL wake. How could you harm a human like that? I turned you to save you, not to destroy the rest of the Glade.” 

Gally rolled his eyes knowing that this conversation was one they had repeated to one another on many, many late night occasions. 

Astera regarded him for a moment before clucking her tongue in disapproval. 

“I can’t believe you. You stand here like this, gloating over the fact that the boy is now laying almost dead because you felt a tad jealous.” 

Gally flinched at her words before grabbing her and turning her around to face him in his arms. 

“I had every right to put the boy in his place. You are mine. Not his.” 

Astera struggled against his tight hold as he drew her closer before leaning down and whispering against her lips, his fangs brushing lightly over her skin. 

“Don’t you try and deny me what’s rightfully mine. And don’t act like you didn’t love it.” 

As soon as his lips were on her own, she reluctantly gave in to her mate’s kiss knowing there was no way that she could ever deny him.

He was right.

She was his and he had made that very clear since Thomas the greenie had stepped foot in the Glade. 

She had been wary of Gally’s reaction towards the boy since he arrived, but knew he was merely protecting his mate at all costs. 

Their kind was notorious for such displays and she knew she would have to let it go.

She moaned lightly as his tongue fought it’s way into her mouth and danced against her own.

“You were always meant for me. And I for you. If it had been me that someone was after, you would’ve done the same.” Her mate’s voice whispered into her mind as their kisses became frantic and he hoisted her into the air and backed her against the cold stone of the maze wall. 

Their clothes were in a matter of seconds as she mewled at the way his hands cupped and caressed every curve her body possessed before sinking his fangs deep into the crook of her neck. 

She cried out as he moved between her legs and thrust himself deeply inside her, not even taking a breath before making sweet love to her. 

She moved in time with his careful affections and knew that it wouldn’t be long before they both came hard together bathed in the glowing light of the moon. 

Gally sped up at an inhuman pace, worshipping his mate in every way he could before bringing them both to earth shattering orgasms. 

She collapsed into his arms and he caught her easily, knowing he’d always and forever be there to catch her every time she needed him.

He closed his eyes and nuzzled against her collarbone, loving the way she fit perfectly in his arms. 

“I’m sorry I got angry.” She whispered as he nodded in understanding. 

“You were only being the mum I always knew you could be.” He murmured into her hair as she clung to him.

He felt wetness on his chest and pulled back to see that his mate, his love was crying, a rare display of emotion that no one but him had ever witnessed. 

“What is it, love? Are you alright?” He asked clearly concerned about being the cause of her tears. 

She shook her head and pulled back to look up at him, her eyes shining brightly in the moonlight.

“I never knew I could love someone so completely in the way that I do you. And I can’t wait until the day, when we do bring a new life into this world together.”

Her words struck him hard knowing that she meant them, every last one of them. 

He nodded as he leaned in and kissed her softly.

“Soon, love. Soon…” He whispered into her mind as they once again lost themselves in another endless late night embrace.


End file.
